Rituals, magic and love spells
by Lizzy 03 AppleJuice
Summary: Two teenagers are daughters of a close friend of King Uther. They lose their father in a terrible accident. They go with her mother and nanny to Camelot.Will they help Arthur and Merlin to bring back magic to Camelot. Arthur/OC Merlin/OC


Chapter one: familiar stranger

First thing I should tell you is my name well my name is Elizabeth Groven. I have 16 years old, I have my sister of 16 you might think "they are twins" well actually no she is 12 hours older than me. We don`t look alike, well yeah we might look alike. I have dark hair and goes to my waist and I am not a tall person I am 1`50 meters height. I have brown eyes and I have faire tone of skin but my cheeks have a little tone of pink (natural not blushing). When I use magic my eyes go blue, and when my sister uses magic her eyes glow red. My sister has dark hair that goes down to her knees her eyes are brown and she is pale all the time but she isn't sick. Well we are so different I mean she is not as active as me she is sarcastic but still we share the same interests and we complement each other. I`m curios and people say I am innocent as a rose but I have thorns.

I live in a small village near Camelot, Reginter my father Lord Groven and my mother Lady Groven ruled the lands. My sister Mariana but as I like to call her Mary and I oh I like people call me Lizzy. We have a maid and governess named Jane. She is really sweet she has 25 years old; she is taller than us and she has faire skin, hair and eyes.

One day mom woke up screaming we all went to her bedroom and saw that dad was covered in blood. We buried dad the same day he died all his friends went to say "I`m sorry for your lost".

As always we were taking a break in the garden I was wearing a pink and purple dress and Mary was wearing a black and beige dress. We were in the shadow of a tree reading a book when I heard mother shout "Girls, I have great news" she said catching her breath.

"What is it? " I asked standing up and closing my magic book.

"We are going on a trip to Camelot to see our friend King Uther" mom said.

"Why I mean for what business" Mary said standing up.

"Well I received an invitation for the tournament something about knights and swords…" mom said with a confused look.

"We should go!" Mary said holding my wrist and pulling me with her to the castle where we live.

"Why do you look so happy?" I say while closing the door of our room.

"We will see Arthur I mean I don't like him" I could see Mary blush a little.

"Yeah, right and you think we shouldn't go." I said in my serious voice "The King doesn't like the people that have magic and practice it."

"I knew that but please who will know we are witches "She said and someone knock the door.

"Come in" We said at the same time.

"Jane, why are you here you didn't went to the village" I said smiling.

"Well I was on my way when your mother appeared in front of me saying that we are going on a trip … and she send me to pack your things so I will start now" Jane said taking our suitcases and our dress.

"Did she tell you when we are leaving?" Mary said sitting on her bed.

"Yes… tomorrow when the first light of the sun touches the ground" Jane said finishing packing our things. "Well it's time for dinner you should go"

We went down stairs and then back to our room we changed and went to sleep. The next day we were on our way to Camelot. We sat for more than 4 hours.

"Mom! Can we stop I don't feel my legs" I said.

"OK. Stop!" Mom shouted and we stop.

"Yes, ground" I said throwing myself into the ground.

"Get up your dress will get dirty" Mother said.

"We will walk a little is that ok with you mam'?" Jane said putting on each ones shoulder a hand.

"Just don't go far in 30 minutes I'll see you here, ok" Mom said.

"Ok, we will be here" Jane said leading us to a lake. I didn't see the lake in the way.

"Wow, I hate road trips" Marie said putting a hand on her waist.

"So do I" I said putting a hand on my neck.

"Come on is not that bad" Jane said stretching.

"Hey did you hear that" I said looking to Mary then to Jane they were both with and expression of surprise.

"Yes I do "Mary said then two men appeared in front of us well they actually fall from the tree. Mary and I rushed behind Jane.

"Who are you?" Jane said with a loud and serious tone of voice.

"I'm Prince Arthur and this is my servant Merlin" The young blond boy said.

"Wait a Minute you are Arthur the son of the King Uther, as a Prince Arthur." I said looking to him he had blue greenish eyes. Now I know why Mary likes him.

"Yes and can I ask who are you?" He said looking for the eyes of Marie.

"Oh Arthur you have grown too much" Mom said embracing Arthur. "These are my daughters Mary and Lizzy" Mom said "Oh and this is Jane she is the maid and governess of both of them"

"Well is a pleasure to meet you" He said grabbing our hands and giving us a soft kiss on it. I look over and saw the other man and then I look over my shoulder and saw Mary blushed and a smile. "Oh he is my servant Merlin" Arthur said to my mom.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" Merlin said looking at me. I could feel how my cheeks began to get hotter and hotter.

"We should be going now we need to see your father" Mom said we say goodbye to the boys and got back to the same position. Jane and Mary were frequently changing looks.

"Why are you interchanging looks?" I whisper into Mary's ear. She just chuckled.

"You like a peasant, and to be more specific Merlin" Mary whisper back

"And you like a jerk to be more specific Arthur" She just look away and I chuckled.


End file.
